First
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno's daughter reveals something horrifying to the Turk. ReTi oneshot for OceanSapphire.


First

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for OceanSapphire so enjoy! Please R&R.

A rush of emotions were running through Reno's head. He was anxious, angry, and confused. How had this happened? Well he knew this day would come but why did he have to live to see it? No, he wasn't dying from some disease or dealing with a midlife crisis, it was much worse to him. His daughter had just told him that she had a boyfriend.

"Dad, are you okay?" Elly asked, looking at him with concerned brown eyes that were the exact same as her mother's. Reno shook himself out of his funk and replied.

"Yeah, I'm just a little surprised. What's his name?"

"Fei Fong Wong," Elly replied.

_That's useful to know so I can carve it on his headstone if he ever hurts her, _Reno thought to himself.

"And what does he do?"

"He's a student like me."

"He doesn't have a job?" Reno said incredulously.

"No, and it really doesn't bug me." Just then Elly's cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Fei? Yeah, hold on a second." Elly looked at her father and he just sighed, nodding his head. Elly then left to her room to continue talking to her boyfriend. A few minutes later the front door opened and Tifa entered, some groceries in her arms.

"Anything wrong Reno?" Tifa asked, noticing her husband's slouched shoulders.

"Elly's got a boyfriend," Reno muttered.

"I know, she told me last week." Reno looked at her at this revelation.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"She wanted to tell you herself and he sounds like a really nice boy," Tifa replied as she put the groceries on the counter.

"He better be because if he hurts her..." Reno said angrily. Tifa then wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You just don't want to let her grow up, right?" Reno shook his head at this.

"I'm just looking out for her Teef, nothing wrong with that." She just gave him a smirk. "What?"

"Nothing, now help me put these away." Reno nodded at his wife's request.

A few days later Elly burst through the front door, an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Hey honey, I see you had a great day," Tifa commented. Elly rushed towards her mother and showed her the picture in her hand. It was a painting and showed Elly sitting at a chair, staring forwards. She had a small smile on her face and her brown eyes were gleaming. "That's beautiful, did Fei paint that?"

"Yeah, oh Mom he's so wonderful!"

"Do I get to meet him?" Tifa asked. Elly nodded.

"He's going to take me to a movie this weekend."

"So tell me more about him."

"He's got dark hair, really long and he usually has it in a ponytail and his skin is really tan. Also he's got the most beautiful brown eyes! He's a great artist and does some martial arts as well."

"Really?" Elly nodded before continuing.

"And when he looks at me or takes my hand I just feel deja vu, like we've known each other before somewhere. I feel...warm. Is that how you and dad feel?" Tifa thought for a moment before replying.

"I don't know what it's like for him but your father makes me feel so many different things it's hard to concentrate on just one. I guess love is different for everyone."

"Do you think dad will like Fei?" Tifa smiled at her daughters question and nodded her head.

"I'm sure of it."

The weekend finally arrived and when the knock at the door came at six Reno wanted to get up and tell the young man that he had the wrong house. But Tifa restrained him with a glare and went to answer the door.

"Hi, you must be Fei. I'm Mrs. Lockhart, feel free to come in."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh don't call me that, it makes me feel old, Mrs. Lockhart will be fine." Fei nodded and Tifa let him in. When Reno saw the boy who had captured his daughter's attention, Reno realized she could have done a lot worse. Fei had long black hair, done up in a ponytail and he was wearing a long sleeved beige shirt along with blue jeans. His muscles were well defined and he smiled warmly at Reno, holding out his hand.

"You must be Mr. Lockhart, Elly talks a lot about you," Fei said. Reno took the offered hand and shook it, quickly breaking contact.

"Take a seat Fei, I'll go get Elly." Sending a quick final glare towards Reno, Tifa left. Once she was out of the room, Reno turned towards Fei.

"So, do you love my little girl?" Fei nodded. "Good, because if you ever hurt her, I'm going to hunt you down. Then I'm going to take this," here Reno gestured to his EMR by his side, "and beat you black and blue, understand?"

"Yes sir," Fei replied. Reno smirked.

"Great, now you are paying for everything tonight, correct?" Again Fei nodded. "Because she might not look like it, but Elly's a princess and deserves to be treated as such. And if you don't then I'm going to introduce you to my friend Rude and if you think his name is funny you won't after he's done with you, if you catch my drift." Fei nodded once more.

"Reno, Elly wants to talk to you," Tifa's voice rang out from upstairs. Reno stood up to leave and glared one more time at Fei. Then he left to see what his daughter wanted. Tifa came down the stairs a few moments later and sat next to Fei.

"What do you think about my daughter, Fei?" Tifa asked, as nice as could be. Fei relaxed a little at her tone and smiled at her.

"She's an amazing young woman. She just radiates this beauty and joy to everything around her and I'm lucky to know a girl like her."

"That's great because if you ever break her heart..." Tifa then removed a pool ball from her pocket. Gripping it tightly, the ball was soon nothing but dust. "That's going to happen to your arms and legs, understand?" Fei gulped and nodded. Tifa smiled sweetly at him once again and patted his shoulder. "I'm glad that you do."

Meanwhile upstairs, Elly was talking to her father.

"Daddy, what do you think about Fei?"

"I think he's a nice enough guy and if you like him, then there's nothing I can do about it," Reno replied. Elly smiled widely and hugged onto her father tightly. Upon seeing her father's blue face, she stopped hugging him.

"Sorry dad, guess I don't know my own strength," Elly chuckled. Once he caught his breath, Reno smiled at her. She had obviously inherited her mother's unnatural strength.

"It's alright, now don't you have a date downstairs?"

When Elly and her father returned downstairs they saw a paler Fei and a smiling Tifa. Fei turned his attention to Elly and his eyes went wide.

"You look beautiful..." the young man managed to say. Elly blushed and smiled at the compliment. After letting Fei know what time they wanted Elly home, Tifa and Reno watched as the two sixteen year olds left, hand in hand. Once the car had driven away, Reno turned to his wife.

"What did you say to that poor kid?"

"I just told him how much I care about Elly and showed him what his body would look like if he hurt her," Tifa replied with a smirk.

"And I'm the one not letting her grow up?" Reno responded. Tifa shut him up with a kiss and Reno prayed that Elly wouldn't be kissing Fei later on tonight. Plus he'd be spying on them to make sure they kept their lips apart. But Tifa started unbuttoning his shirt then and the Turk's worries vanished in an instant.


End file.
